Reset: Save Them All
by Crimson of the Mandalorians
Summary: An AU based around the idea of resets, and how they can have a devastating or wonderful effect on others.
1. Prologue

_**Reset: Save Them All**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

A tall man in damaged and bloodied leather armor limped up the mountain, wincing from various minor injuries, including several cuts and what was most likely a cracked rib. He paused, looking back down the mountain to the fields of carnage, the aftermath of the last battle of monsters and men. The battle at Mount Ebott had been a bloody one, but the Kingdom of Monsters had been able to retreat into the depths of the mountain, while the humans then sealed them in with a powerful spell. Now, the armies of men were simply attending to their dead and injured. He watched them for a moment more, before turning and continuing the arduous trek to the peak, and through it, to the underground. When the cave finally came in sight, the man collapsed, his breathing ragged. Part of him wanted to give up. But another voice chided him.

"Don't you dare quit on us now." The feminine voice caught his attention.

"I don't even know if I should be moving, sweetheart." He shot back sarcastically. Another voice chimed in, replying.

"Aww, come on. You've felt worse! I've made you feel worse!"

"Not helping." The feminine voice sighed. The man pulled himself to his feet as the two voices began arguing.

"I'm moving guys, alright?" He groaned.

"I helped way more than you!" The girl growled, ignoring him. "Besides, I've helped him for way longer!"

"I helped him against you!" The third voice retorted.

"Please shut up." A fourth voice spoke. "Focus. He's obviously struggling, and you aren't helping."

"Sorry." The two arguing voices chorused as the man stepped into the cave, stumbling along.

"Are you ready?" The fourth voice asks quietly.

"... Y-" He was cut off as he heard a yell from behind him and felt a blade slice into his side, causing him to collapse in pain. He saw a figure standing over him, raising a sword, before the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 1: Fallen Down

**_Chapter One: Fallen Down_**

* * *

A red headed teenager hiked along the worn path of Mount Ebott, humming along to the music from his headphones. He wore blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a green jacket over it. Brown hiking boots and a walking stick allowed him to easily cross the terrain as he moved up towards the cave at the top. After another few minutes, he stopped and took a sip of water, before continuing into the cave, pulling out his phone to use for a flashlight. He scanned the cave, spotting the baseball cap lying on the other side of a massive hole. Setting down the walking stick, he began to carefully edge around the hole to snag the cap, crouching and reaching for it. As his fingers brushed against it, the ground under his boots crumbled, and he fell backwards into the abyss.

* * *

Slowly, he awoke, groaning in pain, head throbbing. "What… happened…" He tried to think back, but his memories seemed hazy. Slowly sitting up, he looked around, seeing himself in a small field of flowers. Light existed high above, a minuscule circle. Around him stood tall pillars, eroded with age. He blinked, surprised to see any sign of civilization at the core of a mountain. He stayed there for a few minutes, waiting for the world to clear up before standing and walking around the room. It was barren, apart from a lone hallway that lead into darkness. After a moment's hesitation, he entered into the void, fading away.

* * *

After a short walk, a circle of light sat ahead. Within it sat a small golden flower, gently bobbing up and down, the small face on the center of it smiling.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

"Uh… I'm Braedan?"

"Well Braedan, you seem new to the underground. Golly, you must be so confused."

"... Honestly, yeah. I have a huge headache." The man said, rubbing his temple with one hand. The flower gave a big smile.

"Someone ought to teach ya how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." Before Braedan's eyes, a crimson heart formed in front of him, a few inches from his chest, gently glowing. "That there, is your soul! The culmination of your being. Your soul starts off weak, but grow strong if you gain lots of LOVE!"

"Love?"

"Yeah! Down here it's shared through friendliness pellets!"

"..." The man looked uneasy as spinning pellets formed around Flowey. Flowey continued.

"Go ahead! Collect as many as you can!" Braedan cautiously touched one and gasped in pain, coughing up blood.

"What… was that…" He froze seeing that Flowey's kind face was replaced by one filled with cruelty.

"You idiot. In this world, it's kiłł ør bē kīłłēd." The flower laughed, sounding almost demonic. More pellets materialized around Braedan and he looked around nervously, realizing what he was dealing with. "As if anyone would let such an easy kill get away." As the pellets approached, the man defensively raised his hands, and the pellets stopped, hitting a barrier of red light. "What?!" The flower growled. "How?!"

"Huh?" Braedan looked up and realized there was a sort of wall between him and the pellets. "The hell is this?"

"Get rid of it so I can kill you!" Flowey yelled.

"... On second thought, I don't care, it can stay." Braedan then noticed small cracks forming where the pellets strained to pierce it. "Great. Just great."

"Looks like you're not strong enough!" Flowey laughed. "I wonder how long you can ke-" A blast of fire suddenly hit him, sending him flying, the pellets evaporating as he did. Braedan lowered his arms, the barrier fading away as a tall fluffy figure, looking somewhat goatlike, yet regal, walked forward in a purple robe.

"Such a horrible creature, tormenting someone who doesn't know enough to protect themselves." The womanly monster said, obviously displeased. Her face then softened as she took in the figure before her. "Are you alright?" Braedan blinked, after his last social encounter, he had no idea if he could trust the woman before him.

"Uh… Yeah. I'll be fine." He stood, on guard in case she attacked him. Instead, she smiled.

"That's good. My name is Toriel, and I am the caretaker of the Ruins. I come by a few times a day to see if anyone's fallen down. It's been a long time."

"Oh… Uh, I'm Braedan." He offered his hand to her. "Braedan Steel. Nice to meet a friendly face." She accepted the hand, shaking it.

"Come with me. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but it will be easier to answer them from my home." She explained, letting go and motioning for him to follow. Without any hesitation he moved close, listening as she talked and walked. "In the underground, puzzles are commonplace. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. You often must solve them to progress and move from place to place."

"Any reason why?"

"Tradition I suppose. No other real reason for them."

"How big is the underground?"

"Quite large. Large enough for all of the monsters in it to live comfortably. There are several areas, most notably the Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotlands, and the Capital."

"Okay…" He sidestepped a small frog, which paid him no mind. "And these are monsters? They can speak?"

"Yes, although within the ruins most prefer to avoid conflict or interaction."

"And outside, the opposite?"

"With some yes, but not all. Many monsters will avoid you if possible, but others will challenge you. Being a human means that many monsters will seek to end your life and claim your soul."

"Claim my soul? Why?"

"... We should continue this later." Toriel said before continuing at a brisk pace in silence, the man alongside her occasionally jogging to keep up. After a time, they reached a quaint home, seemingly deep in the ruins. Toriel led him inside, closing the door. "If you'd like, you could rest a bit before we continue our conversation."

"I could definitely do with a nap." He nodded, agreeing.

"First door on the left down the hall." She said with a smile. He gave a smile in return before entering into the childish room, dropping onto the bed, quickly falling asleep. Hours later he awoke, stretching before slipping out into the house proper. He walked into the living room, seeing Toriel lost in a book.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Oh! You're awake! Did you sleep well?" She looked up.

"Slept alright. So… we were talking about souls right? Why do they want mine?"

"Because it is immensely powerful. Human souls are so powerful in fact, that the human soul remains even after death." She said as she put away the book.

"Which is how they can take it?" He asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Precisely. With the power of seven human souls, the king of the underground, King Asgore Dreamurr will have the power needed to break the barrier that has trapped us here for so long."

"And how many does he have?"

"Currently, the king has six human souls. Yours makes seven."

"Wonderful. Well, point me in the right direction towards home."

"... I think you should get used to living here in the ruins. It's the only place you'll be safe." She said softly. "If you face Asgore, he will kill you."

"Then I'll find a way past him." He said sounding… determined. "I can't stay here. I have a life I need to get back to."

"... Then follow me." She stood and walked to a flight of stairs descending into the stone. Cautiously, Braedan followed her down, walking along a simple stone hallway when he paused, feeling safe. Blinking and looking around, he rushed to keep up with Toriel, having fallen behind. After a short while, they reached a massive door. Toriel turned to face him. "This is the exit to the rest of the underground. If you wish to go through it, then defeat me."

"Defeat you?" Braedab said, shocked. He took an unconscious step back.

"Yes. Prove to me you can survive the underground. Prove you can face Asgore." She held out her hands and a fireball materialized above each palm. Braedan looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"... If I have to fight, then bring it on!" He said stubbornly, facing her with a glint in his eyes. She launched the flaming orbs at him in quick succession, causing him to dive into a roll to get out of the way. As he did he instinctively brought his hands up to protect himself, a weak crimson barrier forming around him as he did. Another fireball blasted into his chest, causing the shield to break apart. Braedan slowly rose watching, before another fireball launched at him. He held out his hands and once again the barrier of crimson light materialized around him, stronger and more solid this time. Toriel froze, staring in shock as both attacks harmlessly dispersed against the simple shield.

"How are you doing that?!" She said in shock and surprise.

"Doing what?" He asked, unsure of what she meant.

"The shield! It's defensive magic!"

"I can do magic? I thought this was just how it worked down here!"

"No, you're the first human with magic to have fallen down." Toriel trailed off.

"... And that means…"

"... That means, I can help you much more. I can teach you some magic, and possibly help you strengthen what you already have."

"... So you're saying… I get to be a magician? Nice." He grinned. "So does that means the fight is off?"

"Yes, the fight is off." Toriel said sounding relieved.

"Great... So now what?"

"We learn what you can do. The strength that you have."

"... Then let's start."

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later._

* * *

Braedan stood, wearing a simple T-Shirt and cutoff shorts, drenched in sweat. Before him stood Toriel, obviously exhausted as well.

"Well… I think that's enough practice for now. Why don't we go have some pie?" Toriel said between breaths.

"Sounds… Wonderful…" The man said, his breathing ragged. "I hate this… stupid… shield…" Toriel smiled as they headed back upstairs into her home, heading to the kitchen to get them some water. Braedan proceeded to chug four glasses, leaning against the counter.

"... You should appreciate your gift. As far as I can tell, you have a powerful aptitude for magic. Enough that you could effectively be taught any kind."

"Just cause I got some special bloodlines right? That's why I can use magic?"

"I believe so. All magic originated with monsters, so you must be descended from one. And the strength you possess seems to indicate a very strong line, most likely one of the seven mages who sealed the barrier."

"Woo. Congrats to him."

"At least the fire magic seemed to come along quickly." Toriel offered, receiving a sigh from the man.

"Yeah, and the shield can block a couple attacks now. Which is good. But even with those, how will I be able to get stronger safely once I've left the ruins? I don't want to hurt people, and I'm kinda exotic around here. Plus, you know, everyone wants me dead." Braedan said casually, while Toriel looked down, thinking in silence. "How long could I pull off just hiding my identity with gloves and a hood?"

"Not long at all… but I may have a solution. One moment." Toriel stood and slipped from the room. Braedan waited, sipping at another glass of water. After a few minutes, she returned, carrying with her a battered book.

"Whatcha got there?"

"A very old spellbook. One I haven't read in years. It details a very complex form of magic known as transformation magic. Powerful, but limiting. It basically lowers the cap on the amount of magic you can use."

"So makes it so I can't access as much with the spell in use? Like a built in limiter."

"Yes. That's an excellent description. However, you will improve with time."

"Any limits to what I can transform into?"

"Something you're familiar with. You need an understanding of what you are becoming. And there are limitations."

"Like, I can't become a ghost, cause it's too different?"

"Exactly. The change is too great for the spell to achieve, at least, as far as the book details."

"So what would I be able to become easily?"

"I would say that a skeleton would be the easiest."

"Cause it's the closest to me in shape and size?"

"And form as well. After all, you already have a skeleton. It should be an easy change."

"Okay… So how do I do this?"

"Ah. Yeah. Let me reread this and refresh. It's been a while since I read it." Toriel said with an awkward smile.

"Take your time." He said before taking another sip of water. "I can do some more training in the meantime."

"Thank you." Toriel sat down and began reading, quickly getting lost in the old text. Braedan stretched before walking outside, walking down the path to get a pitcher of spider cider. As he walked, his eyes scanned the walls of the ruins, occasionally making out worn writing on the walls. Nothing legible, but signs that this once was a busy, lively place. He sighed, turning the corner and setting down a small pile of coins on a spiderweb before sitting down to wait for the pitcher to pulled out a pair of headphones and closed his eyes, listening to music on his phone. He'd checked before, and it had no service. However, he was able to charge it at Toriel's home, something that had surprised him. After a time, he drifted off to sleep against the wall, slipping into a dream.

* * *

 _The world slowly came into focus, revealing a long hallway, with sunlight shining in through stained glass windows. Pillars lined the walls, and a door stood at either end. Braedan stood about forty feet from one door, and a figure stood in the opposite doorway. He wasn't sure why, or what caused the feeling, but he was instantly on edge. He stood and grinned, before speaking._

"Like clockwork. You ready for the bells to toll?"

The figure made no movements or sounds in return. Braedan chuckled. "Not even a laugh? I thought you'd like that kind of dark humor. Well, I tried. Now, let's just skip to the good part." He raised his hand towards the figure. "Let's start this dance of death." The figure moves forwards, but before entering the light the world dissolved into darkness.

* * *

Braedan jerked awake, breathing hard.

"What… oh…" He pulled out the headphones, turning to see the pitcher sitting beside him. Picking it up, he started back towards the house, deep in thought.

"What was that all about? Who was that? And where even was I?" He had no answers, and he shrugged off the dream by the time he got back to Toriel's, figuring it was just a dream, nothing more. Opening the door, he silently slipped through the house, seeing it dark, and headed to the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw a slice of pie sitting on a plate, with a note beside it. Picking up the note, he glanced it over. It read:

"Braedan, I left out some pie for you. I should be ready to try the spell with you tomorrow. Sleep well, and rest for what tomorrow holds. - Toriel." He simply nodded to himself before picking up the pie and sitting down to eat. Pouring himself a glass of cider with it. After eating the rather unusual snail pie, he cleaned up and headed to bed.

* * *

 **Hey. So, I've planned out a lot of this story now, so get ready for a long story in a short time.**


	3. Chapter 2: Feelin’ Bonely

**_Chapter 2: Feelin' Bonely?_**

* * *

The next… morning? What is time in the ruins? Anyway, when he woke, he stepped out into the hall, yawning. Shuffling through the living room to the kitchen, he walked past a rather amused Toriel, who recognized his total lack of awareness. He chugged two glasses of water, stretched and looked around before seeing her.

"Oh. Uh… morning."

"Morning." Toriel replied. "You saw my note?"

"Yeah. So I'm learning a spell today?"

"Yes. A transformation spell." She offered me the book. "I marked everything you'll need to read."

"Oh boy!" He accepted the book. "Guess I should get right on that shouldn't I?"

"... Sarcasm isn't becoming of a young man." Toriel remarked.

"Neither is dying, and that's kinda the plan." He shot back with a grin, causing her to sigh. "Besiiiiides, I'm from a generation of people who are so desensitized that death is one of the top subjects to joke about. And puns. Puns are still quite punny." Toriel smiled at that.

"Puns are a favorite of mine. And I would get on that. The sooner, the better."

"Alright, moooooom." He said sarcastically as he slipped into the living room, dropping into the chair and leafing through the pages to the first one marked, beginning to read silently. An hour passed. Then another. The book was long, and just worn enough that he had to read carefully, but not so much that he had to struggle to read it. He paused, before reading aloud the last few lines. "Remember. In order to make the transformation take, you need to focus. Clear your mind, and imagine yourself as what you desire. Then will it to be so." He sat silently for a moment, staring at his open palm. Focusing intensely, he imagined it transforming, fading away and leaving only bone. He then blinked, surprised to see that it had worked… sorta. His hand was bone, fading back to normal by the time it reached his elbow. "Huh…" He flexed his hand, watching as the bone seamlessly moved, as though magic had replaced the muscles and tendons. He then closed it into a fist, before setting the book down and focusing on the other hand, willing it to become bone as well. This time, he watched as the skin and muscle seemed too dissolve away into nothingness. Finally, only bones remained. He chuckled softly, not really believing that this was actually happening. Toriel stepped in, holding up a small cookbook.

"How does an insect pie sound for… dinner…" As she lowered the book, she stared at his hands. "You did it? Already?!"

"Yeah, I guess I did. Only my arms though. Not really sure if I want to try for the whole thing just yet." Toriel shook her head.

"The worst that can happen is the spell reverts. If you've made this much progress, you might be able to do the complete transformation." She said excitedly. "Just try! Then we'll know roughly how much you can do!"

"Ugggggggh. Learning." He said sarcastically, before standing up and closing his eyes, beginning to focus. To Toriel's amazement, the skin on his bones quickly began melting away at his arms, spreading across his body, as she watched his face and hair dissolve away, leaving only a skull with two glowing white eyes. They disappeared for a moment before looking at her.

"Well?" He asked nonchalantly.

"A complete transformation. There's a mirror down the hall." She nodded, surprised at how natural he looked, being well… dead.

"I remember." He called before walking down the hall, standing in front of the mirror. Looking at it, he almost started looking for another reflection to call his own, before shaking off the feeling and studying his new appearance. After a few minutes, he walked back to Toriel. "Death feels surprisingly the same. Gotta say, I barely remember til I see my own hands."

"I'm not too surprised. You handle magic well." She laughed.

"Is this because my first reaction to the fireballs was to act like it's no big deal? Cause I just like fire." Toriel just gave him a disapproving look, to which he started grinning.

"... Moving on… With this, you'll be able to enter the rest of the underground."

"Sounds fun. Should I pack my stuff?"

"... What stuff?" Toriel said, somewhat confused.

"My jacket. And uh… my hiking boots." He shrugged. "Meant it more as just an expression."

"Ah. Sorry, I haven't really studied much of the human culture." Toriel apologized.

"Don't worry. I haven't studied monster culture much either." He replied snarkily, earning a small smile from Toriel.

"So, are you going to leave now? Or stay tonight?"

"Might as well leave now. Mind if I stop back in occasionally?"

"Occasionally. I have a friend on the other side of the door. We tell jokes through it, so you could visit."

"Sounds good to me." He stood, offering a hand to her. "Don't get too lonely all by yourself out here."

"Don't you mean bonely?"She suddenly smirked.

"Nice one." He chuckled, then stood up, stretching. "I'm gonna go grab my stuff then. We'll see how this goes." She nodded, and he slipped from his chair to the room he'd been staying in. Donning his jacket and boots, he stood and surveyed the room one last time before stepping out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. His bones clacked slightly, making a barely noticeable sound as he walked through the house, descending into the basement and walking to the door that stood alone at the end of the Ruins. He heard a scuffing sound behind him and turned to see Toriel standing behind him. She looked him in the eyes.

"... You have the strength to survive in the underground. However, I would like to ask you to make me a promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"A simple one. Just promise me you won't give up on anyone. That you won't judge anyone without giving them a chance." Toriel said simply. Braedan nodded, smiling.

"I promise. Besides, how can I judge a book by it's cover when I'm like this?" He says, gesturing at his skeletal form.

"Thank you. Be safe." Toriel smiles. He nods and turns as the door slides open. He then stepped forward, entering into darkness.

* * *

As he walked forward, he encountered another door, which he pushed open. Stepping through it, he blinked, surprised to feel almost like he was stepping into sunlight. A soft breeze blew against him, making him glad he had his jacket, even if he didn't feel the cold. He stepped forward, the snow crunching with each footstep as the door slid shut behind him. Surrounded by a forest, made bare by the elements, Braedan cautiously walked along, the memory of his first encounter in the underground keeping him sharp and aware. As he hiked along the rough path, he noticed that there were footprints, some fresh, others made much longer ago. He continued walking till he reached a bridge with… well, he wasn't quite sure what it was. The bridge was rather short, and had what appeared to be a fence built on the other side, with holes large enough for anyone to pass through with ease. Walking through the "fence", he continued along the path before hearing voices in the distance. What started as unintelligible sounds coalesced into excited yelling.

"SANS, YOU LAZYBONES! YOU'RE FALLING ASLEEP RIGHT NOW!"

"sorry bro. just feelin' kinda tired. it's pretty early tibia out here."

"SAAAAAAAAANS! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THE PUNS! AND THAT WASN'T EVEN GOOD!"

"guess something's wrong with my funny bone."

"SANS!"

"what can I say? i just didn't have the guts to tell ya."

"SANS, IF YOU SAY ONE MORE PUN, THERE WILL BE NO DINNER!" Walking forward, Braedan stood at the edge of the clearing, watching the tall skeleton with the red scarf yelling at the shorter skeleton in a blue hoodie, who was currently leaning on what appeared to be a small sentry post.

"well, i…" The smaller skeleton paused, blinking. "uh , papyrus? we have company."

"WE DO? WHERE?" Papyrus turned, staring in surprise at the new appearance. "ANOTHER SKELETON? WHY HELLO! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER, SANS!"

"sup." Sans said casually, still not bothering to sit up. If anything, he slumped more than before.

"AND WHO ARE YOU?" Papyrus asked.

"Me? I'm Braedan." He said with a shrug. "Pleasure to meet you two."

"I AM SURE IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET SOMEONE AS GREAT AS MYSELF!" Papyrus said cheerfully.

"it sure is, papyrus." Sans agreed. "so new guy, where ya from?"

"The ruins." Braedan said simply.

"the ruins? how'd ya get through the door?" Sans questioned, a subtle edge in his voice.

"A friend opened it for me."

"a friend eh? well, that's good enough for me. wanna go on a walk?"

"SANS! ARE YOU GOING TO ABANDON YOUR POST?!" Papyrus raged.

"i thought you'd cover for me bro. so i can talk to the new guy for a bit."

"OH… WELL, ALRIGHT THEN. BUT DON'T TAKE LONG! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES? WHO WILL BASK IN MY GLORY AS I CAPTURE THEM IF YOU'RE GONE?"

"alright pap, keep your skin on. i'll be right back." Sans stood, stretching before walking towards the woods. "come on, braedan, let's go to my favorite place in town."

"Sounds good." Braedan said before stepping alongside Sans, matching his much shorter stride.

"mind if we take a shortcut?"

"Not at all." The ground then shifted and Braedan stumbled, blinking as the snowy ground was replaced with wooden floors and walls. Looking around, he realized he was in some sort of a bar or tavern. It was empty apart from a single monster made of flame, who stood behind the bar, cleaning a glass… with a burning rag.

"What just…"

"i told ya. shortcut." Sans said calmly, walking towards the bar. "coming?"

"Yeah…" Braedan said, cautiously following the skeleton to the bar. Sitting beside him, he glanced at the tall, fiery monster before him.

"hiya grillby. mind getting me and my new friend a couple bottles of ketchup?"

"..."

"Did he hear you?"

"yeah, just wait."

"... Sure." Grillby replied after a long silence. He then turned, grabbing two bottles of ketchup and dropping them in front of the pair before slipping out from behind the bar to clean up the tables.

"so… you're from the ruins?"

"Yeah. I am. Been out there for a while." Braedan trailed off.

"... tell me the truth kid. who are you really?"

"I'm me. Braedan. Just an ordinary skeleton."

"yeah… but, you seem different. not to be rude, but… well… i guess i'm being a little harsh. sorry about that. didn't get under your skin did i?"

"Good one. And no. I'm thick skinned." Braedan chuckled in response.

"man, papyrus is gonna hate us." Sans laughed in response, before sighing. "so, guess i should show ya around town. or i could have pap do it, but he'll complain i'm getting out of work."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"you got me there." Sans laughed, before taking a long sip of ketchup before standing. "let's go, pal." Braedan stood, tossing his bottle of ketchup to Sans, who caught it, nodding his thanks. The pair then walked outside, and Braedan blinked as he took in the small town. Looking above, it seemed almost like the sun was above, and yet, he knew he was far from the warmth of sunlight. The town was small, almost quaint, with a single store and inn beside it. Other than Grillby's, the rest of the town was just people's homes.

"Huh… cool little place ya got here Sans. What's it called again?"

"snowdin. Cause we're always snowed in." Braedan chuckles, before hearing an already familiar yell.

"SANS! I TOLD YOU TO STOP USING THAT JOKE! IT'S TERRIBLE!" Papyrus said, walking towards the pair from the other side of town.

"but bro, it's so good, it always warms me up. right down to my bones."

"SANS!"

"alright, alright. i'll stop, papyrus."

"THANK YOU!"

"Aw come on Papyrus, that one tickled my funny bone."

"UGH! NOW THERE ARE TWO OF YOU!" Papyrus groaned, much to Sans and Braedan's amusement.

"You do understand that the moment you complain about puns, anyone who likes them comes rhythmically snapping from the shadows, puns at the ready right?" Braedan asked.

"... WHY ARE YOU BOTH LIKE THIS?"

"because puns are great." Sans laughed.

"Sure are. Besides, what else should we do on an ice day like today?"

"UGH! THAT'S IT! NO DINNER FOR EITHER OF YOU!" Papyrus said, obviously annoyed.

"aw, come on paps, we'll stop." Sans said.

"Yeah, we'll cut the puns." Braedan nodded.

"ALRIGHT… THEN WE CAN HAVE SPAGHETTI!"

"Spaghetti? Sounds good."

"OH IT IS! I AM THE BEST CHEF IN THE UNDERGROUND! COME, MY SKELETAL FRIENDS, LET'S GO HOME!" Papyrus started off, with Sans and Braedan quickly following.

"lemme show ya around. there's the general store, the inn, grillby's and our house is all the way down at the end." Sans explained as the trio walked.

"Thanks for the verbal tour." Braedan grins.

"i'm always happy to do basically nothing." Sans laughs.

"YES. YOU ARE VERY GOOD AT THAT." Papyrus said, narrowing his eyes. "LIKE YOUR SOCK THAT'S STILL IN THE LIVING ROOM."

"what sock, paps?"

"I REFUSE TO START THIS WITH YOU." Papyrus says, walking up to the skeleton's home, opening the door, and stepping inside. "WELCOME TO OUR HOME BRAEDAN! I WILL BEGIN THE EXTREMELY IMPORTANT TASK OF BEGINNING TO PREPARE THE SPAGHETTI!"

"Have fun with that, Papyrus." Braedan nodded.

"I WILL HAVE THE MOST FUN POSSIBLE! AFTER ALL, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He entered the kitchen as Sans dropped onto the couch.

"welp, i guess i'll just take a nap. feel free to look around, buddy." He closed his eyes. Braedan looked around, quickly noticing the difference in the brothers' lifestyles. He crouched, reading a stack of notes by a lone sock on the floor.

"SANS! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!"

"ok."

"DON'T PUT IT BACK DOWN! MOVE IT!"

"ok."

"YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!"

"ok."

"AND DON'T BRING IT BACK!"

"ok."

"IT'S STILL HERE!"

"didn't you just tell me not to bring it back to my room?"

"FORGET IT!"

He chuckled, amused and with a slightly better understanding of their personalities, decided to let Sans sleep and check on Papyrus. Stepping into the kitchen, he was greeted by the vision of Papyrus, deep in cooking.

"Hey Papyrus, whatcha making?"

"WHY, I AM PREPARING THE GREATEST OF FOODS, SOMETHING WORTHY OF SUCH A GUEST! I'M CALLING IT, NEW FRIEND SPAGHETTI!"

"Sounds awesome." Braedan attempted a grin. "Is it almost ready?"

"NOT QUITE, BUT SOON!" *Papyrus paused.* "AT LEAST, IT SHOULD BE READY SOON."

"Alrighty then. Mind if I help out?"

"FEEL FREE! I WOULD LOVE HAVING A FRIEND HELP!" Papyrus said excitedly. Braedan nodded and began to help Papyrus cook, making the pasta while Papyrus… violently… made the sauce. Once it was ready, the two tried the other's work.

"THE PASTA IS EXCELLENT!"

"The sauce is… lukewarm."

"PERFECT." Papyrus said before mixing up the sauce and the pasta. "THIS WILL BE THE BEST SPAGHETTI YET! NYEH HEH HEH!" He laughed, obviously proud.

"I bet." Braedan laughed. "Let's dig in. Should I wake Sans?"

"LET HIM SLEEP. HE'LL EAT LATER. OR HE'LL GO TO GRILLBY'S."

"Gotcha." The slightly shorter skeleton said as he accepted a plate of spaghetti from Papyrus. After a rather… eventful meal, Braedan helped clean up the kitchen, doing his best to tidy up what seemed to be an explosion of sauce.

* * *

 _Later_

* * *

Braedan dropped onto the couch beside Sans, watching TV. Onscreen, a boxlike robot wheeled around, singing and dancing, with some intense flair and drama. The two skeletons weren't paying that much attention though, as they were also chatting about the town and its inhabitants. Finally, Braedan asked a more sensitive question.

"Sans… have you ever met a talking flower?"

"a talking flower eh? well, i've heard papyrus talk about one occasionally. and there are echo flowers in waterfall."

"That's headed away from town right? Opposite the ruins?"

"yep. they repeat what they say to ya."

"Pretty neat." Braedan said nodding, letting the topic slip away. "So, how long have you guys been in town?"

"oh, we've been here for a while. dunno exactly."

"You seem to know everyone pretty well."

"nah, we're just sociable people." Sans laughed.

"Quick question Sans. Would you mind helping me with my magic? I don't really know what I'm doing."

"really now? a monster who doesn't really understand their own magic eh? listen, friend. i'm starting to wonder if you're really a monster at all." Sans said, and Braedan paused.

"I just never really needed magic in the ruins. It's a simpler place, ya know?"

"makes sense to me." Sans agreed. "and yeah, i'd be happy to help."

"Thanks Sans. I feel this is the start of a long friendship."

"we'll have a skele-ton of fun along the way." Sans said cheekily.

* * *

 **Hey, it's me. Chapter 3 is already almost finished, so expect that within the next few days. Thanks! - Crimson**


	4. Chapter 3: Respect Is

_**Cha**_ _ **pter 3: Respect is…**_

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Braedan stood beside Papyrus and Sans in a large open field just past Snowdin. The field was spacious, with enough space for them to practice turned to Braedan.

"so new guy, whatcha got?"

"Not much. I can only really dodge and block. Useful, but not productive."

"INDEED, HOW WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO CAPTURE A HUMAN, LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS?! DON'T WORRY, WE'LL TEACH YOU ALL ABOUT ATTACK."

"Thanks Papyrus."

"i guess we should probably show off some moves." Sans yawns. "all you pap!"

"I'M GLAD THAT I PREPARED FOR YOUR USUAL LAZINESS, SANS. DO NOT WORRY, FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS PREPARED QUITE THE MOVES TO SHOW OFF, NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus stepped forward, raising his hands, before bones began to pop out of the ground before sliding forward. Small at first, they quickly grew to being double the height of the tall skeleton. He then changed tactics, forming bones horizontally to himself before launching them forward like spears. Then, rather excitedly, the bones clacked together to form the word: 'COOL' which slowly slid away from him. Papyrus then turned to Braedan. "NOW, WATCH CAREFULLY. THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF AN ATTACK. THE BIG FINALE!" Papyrus held out both hands before forming a massive bone, easily forty feet tall, sending it rumbling forward.

Braedan's eyes would've bulged out of his skull, but as he's a skeleton, his jaw fell off instead. Hurriedly reaching down and putting it back on, somewhat unnerved at the whole experience, Braedan stood before clapping. Papyrus bowed, obviously filled with pride. Sans… had fallen asleep. ConSANStency.

"That was awesome Papyrus! And that's just a normal attack for you?"

"WHY OF COURSE IT IS! I AM AFTER ALL, VERY GREAT. NOW, SANS! SANS? SANS!" Papyrus turned to his brother and yelled again. "SANS!" Sans blinked awake.

"hmmm?"

"IT'S YOUR TURN TO DEMONSTRATE, ALTHOUGH I DOUBT IT WILL BE AS GREAT AS MY ATTACK. HOWEVER, TRY YOUR BEST, BROTHER."

"mkay." Sans lazily waved his arm and a single bone popped out of the ground. "tada."

"SAAAAAAAAANS! THAT WAS THE SINGLE MOST DISAPPOINTING ATTACK EVER! AT LEAST PUT IN SOME EFFORT YOU LAZYBONES!"

"fine paps, i'll do a little more." Sans sighed, before sending a simple barrage of bones, not flashy or stylish, simply difficult to avoid. Large groups, with gaps that would be insanely difficult to dodge.

"Hey Sans… question."

"yeah?" Sans replied, letting the attack end.

"What's your plan if they get through your attacks?"

"dodge of course."

"Really? You're gonna dodge?" Sans effortlessly slid to the side, far faster than Braedan would've expected.

"speed is pretty important." Sans shrugged. "can't lose if i'm never hit."

"Fair enough." Braedan nodded.

"I DON'T WORRY ABOUT DODGING. I BLOCK MY ENEMIES ATTACKS WITH MY SPECIAL BONE STAFF. BUT THAT'S ONLY WHEN I GET SERIOUS, NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said cheerfully.

"You block, huh?" Braedan said thoughtfully. "Sounds pretty brave, Papyrus."

"WHY, OF COURSE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MY BRAVERY IS LEGENDARY, SECOND ONLY TO MY GREATNESS, NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said proudly.

"I'm not surprised." Braedan said with a laugh.

"my bro sure is cool." Sans agreed.

"THANK YOU SANS. NOW, BRAEDAN! HOW ABOUT YOU GIVE IT A SHOT?"

"Why not? I can try."

"go for it buddy." Braedan walked forward, holding out one hand and focusing. One bone, maybe six inches high popped out of the ground, and slid forward a couple feet.

"..." Papyrus and Sans stood silently, while Braedan attempted to keep moving it, to no avail.

"YOU DID IT!" Papyrus said excitedly, slapping Braedan on the back. "A LITTLE SIMPLE, BUT YOU DID IT!"

"Yeah." Braedan nodded. "It just stopped listening. Like, it felt like my connection broke."

"huh. that happened to papyrus once. what did you do again pap?"

"I JUST PRACTICED DAILY! AFTER ABOUT TWO WEEKS, THE DISCONNECT FADED AWAY."

"That so? Well, I guess I should start practicing then."

"yeah. well, i'm gonna head out. papyrus, want me to cover your shift so you can keep training with braedan?"

"... WILL YOU ACTUALLY DO IT? OR JUST FALL ASLEEP?"

"come on paps, have a little faith."

"... ALRIGHT. THANK YOU, SANS."

"no problem, bro." Sans waves before blurring and disappearing.

"Did he just… teleport?"

"YES. IT'S A POWER SANS LEARNED. UNFORTUNATELY, HE ONLY USES IT TO GET OUT OF WALKING." Papyrus sighed. "REGARDLESS, WE HAVE TRAINING TO DO!"

"Right!" Braedan pumped his fist. "Let's do this!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Papyrus nodded.

* * *

Sans reformed just as he left, stretching, before sitting down in his lookout post. He looked up, at the sky high above. "... old man… what did you want to tell me? what did you want to warn me about? i've looked through all your journals, all your papers, and i just can't figure it out…"

"Lost in thought, you smiley trashbag?" Another voice suddenly asked.

"flowey… it's been a while." Sans said, looking down at the small golden flower sitting in front of him. "you in the mood for another bad time?"

"No, no. I'm not here for a fight. Not this time anyways. I just wanted to let you know, that something's changed. I'm no longer playing our little game."

"that so? huh. so, why you pa-telling me this?"

"... Sàÿ øńę mørę pūń. Ì dârę ÿøú."

"you didn't answer my question."

"... You're the only other person who can see through resets. There's no one else to tell. I'll be seeing you around, smiley trashbag." The flower disappeared into the ground, leaving Sans to his thoughts.

* * *

 _One Month Later_

* * *

Braedan stood, facing Sans and Papyrus outside of Snowdin, between the town and Waterfall. The three of them watched one another, before Sans and Papyrus launched a barrage of bones at Braedan, who blocked them with a wall of bones himself, the bones tinged faintly with red, clashing against the blue and orange. He then launched a bone at Papyrus, before rolling out of the way of a Gaster Blaster.

"You guys are really-" Three bones slammed into Braedan, slamming onto his back, his health dropping from twenty to ten. "Ow." He groaned. The two skeleton brothers hurried over. Well… One of them hurried over. Sans kinda sauntered at best.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked, offering a hand to help Braedan up. He accepted it, standing.

"Yeah Paps. I'll be fine. I should probably eat though."

"what were ya saying before?" Sans asked cheekily, receiving a glare.

"I was SAYING, that you two are an awesome team. Mostly because of Papyrus."

"WELL, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!" Papyrus said with pride. "BUT SANS IS TRYING VERY HARD AS WELL. HE RARELY PUTS FORTH SO MUCH EFFORT! I'M SO PROUD TO SEE THIS DAY. WELL, SANS… SANS PLEASE. WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT!" Braedan starts laughing, as Sans appears to have fallen asleep standing up, much to Papyrus' annoyance.

"SANS!" Sans woke, yawning.

"what's up bro?"

"NEVER MIND. THE MOMENT IS GONE." Papyrus sighed. "BRAEDAN, YOU'RE IN CHARGE. I HAVE TO GO TRAIN!"

"I'm in charge of what? Papyrus… and he's gone." Braedan sighed, as he watched Papyrus run off towards Waterfall.

"maybe you're in charge of dinner?" Sans offered.

"Well, that means it'll be edible tonight."

"woo. love me some edible food."

"Don't we all, Sans. Wanna drop by Grillby's?"

"thought you'd never ask." Sans said, gesturing. "let's take a shortcut."

"You and your shortcuts." Braedan sighed, but followed Sans, quickly arriving at the entrance to the small diner. Following the shorter skeleton inside, they said hello to everyone, sparking a round of greetings and chatter about the two skeletons. Said skeletons dropped into seats at the bar.

"heya grillby. mind getting me a bottle of ketchup and a soda for my buddy here?"

"... Sure." The fiery form turned and grabbed the drinks for both of them.

"Thanks Grillby." Braedan said cheerfully. "You really know how to treat a couple boneheads."

"... Yeah…" The figure nodded, setting down the drinks. "... Your tab, Sans?"

"yeah, that'd be great, grillby." Sans nodded, taking a long sip of the ketchup. The figure nodded, before turning and starting to clean.

"Thanks for the drink, Sans."

"anytime, buddy. glad to do a favor for a friend."

"I'll return the favor when I can."

"cool."

"So, is this another one of Papyrus' training sessions in Waterfall?"

"yeah. he's training with undyne. she's the captain of the royal guard, and is one of the toughest around."

"Yeah, I've heard that around. Personally, haven't met her though."

"trust me, she's cool. at least once ya get to know her."

"From that, it sounds like I should start the process."

"if you want, i'll introduce ya. i do love a good beat down."

"... I may be reconsidering." Sans laughed.

"you'll be fiiiiiiine. undyne's a good person under the tough persona."

"... See, now I'm considering that you just want to watch me make a fool of myself and get slammed into the dirt."

"you said it, not me."

"... Well, against my better judgement, let's go for it."

"cool. we'll go later. i'm gonna head home and nap." Sans said, finishing his bottle of ketchup. Braedan nodded.

"See ya back at the house, Sans."

"see ya." Sans said before walking out the door.

"Hey Grillby?"

"... Yes?"

"Mind getting me a plate of fries?"

"... Sure." Grillby moves off to prepare the fries, as Braedan nurses his soda. Once he sets down the fries, Braedan starts absentmindedly eating, not really paying much attention, as he gets lost in thought.

* * *

 _Later That Day_

* * *

Braedan and Sans walked along the path out of Snowdin into Waterfall, entering the dark caverns, lit by glowing stones and fungus. As they traveled, Braedan marveled at how different Waterfall was when compared to Snowdin and the woods beyond. After a while, Sans paused.

"well, buddy?"

"What?"

"you ready?" Braedan shrugged.

"I mean, I guess?" Sans chuckled.

"then go knock." Braedan sighs.

"Knock where?"

"just around the corner is undyne's house."

"Gotcha." Braedan walks around the corner, revealing a home that looks vaguely like a fish face. A battered training dummy sits out front, and the ground seems hard. He turns back, seeing Sans leaning against a wall. Sighing, Braedan walks forward and knocks, before hearing an irritated voice.

"UGHHHH" Footsteps approached the door before it yanked open, revealing a fish-like woman with bright red hair, and a face that truly revealed her irritation. "What is it?" She asked harshly.

"Uh… hi. You're Undyne right?"

"Well yeah. You should've known that since you came to MY HOUSE!"

"... Wow. Sans was not kidding."

"SANS?! DID HE PUT YOU UP TO THIS?!"

"Put me up to what?" Braedan asked, gradually growing more concerned.

"Coming and interrupting my free time! This is my only free time during the day where I'm not on patrol!"

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Sans didn't mention that." Braedan said nervously. "I uh… I just wanted to introduce myself."

"Oh, just wanted to meet me? Well, alright then. I'm Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard." She held out her hand.

"I'm Braedan, the newest skeleton in Snowdin." He accepted her hand, shaking it. She grinned.

"Nice to meet ya, Braedan. You know, skeletons are pretty good fighters. How about we spar? You know, to make up for interrupting my free time?"

"Uh… sure."

"Perfect!" She stepped outside past him, before stretching. Braedan just kinda waited. No point in stretching bones after all. She then turned towards him.

"COME AT ME!" She yelled. Braedan focused, before materializing a bone and charging her. As he did she materialized a spear of blue light, before swinging it towards him. He turned, blocking it with the bone, before another bone formed in his left hand, swinging at her chest. She side stepped it and swept her spear under his legs dropping him to the ground. She then slammed the spear down at him, but a wall of red tinged bones blocked it while he rolled to the side, hopping back to his feet.

"I have no idea what I'm doing!" He yelled before seeing a barrage of spear points flying at him. He focused, making his own soul blue and throwing himself out of the way, hitting the ground and rolling.

"WHO CARES!" Undyne yelled excitedly before sprinting at him. He raised the two bones to protect himself before the spear slammed into him, sending him flying about ten feet back, where he hit the wall and dropped to the ground, groaning. Undyne slowed to a stop, surprised by how easily he'd been dropped.

"Come on! Get back up already!"

"I feel like something broke." Braedan groaned. "Like, a rib? Two ribs?"

"Why didn't you dodge that?" Undyne asked, surprised.

"To be honest? I'm stubborn like that. I like to face my issues. Besides, I may have underestimated the force of that hit. This is a pretty common scenario for me."

"I like your guts, Braedan. Even if you're a weakling."

"Thanks. I'm new to using combat magic, so I haven't really been bothering to exercise recently."

"Can skeletons exercise?"

"Given how out of shape I feel now? Yes. Yes we can."

"Huh. Well, let me get you some food so you can heal up." Undyne said before heading back inside.

"Thanks." Braedan sat up, wincing. He pulled open his jacket to see that two of his bones were indeed cracked, dripping red from them. "Oh, that's just great. Papyrus is gonna throw a fit if he finds out." Braedan mumbled. He gently poked one before letting out a yelp. "BAD DECISION!" Undyne returned with a plate of spaghetti and a bottle of soda.

"Here. Eat up."

"... Praise the pasta." He said, accepting the plate gratefully.

"I gotta say, even if you didn't last long, you did better than most of the guard."

"Seriously?"

"I'm the only real threat in the Royal Guard. Papyrus could be, but he's too nice to be a member. Sans could be too, but he has other responsibilities. Allegedly."

"I mean… he's a sentry? Sorta?"

"When he bothers to show up, he's usually asleep."

"There's not even anything to watch out for!"

"There has been." Undyne explained. "The last human came through about two years ago. He was tough. Killed a lot of monsters, and fought all the way to King Asgore. Talked a lot about justice, and about fighting for the sake of those who had already lost their lives. He actually beat me."

"He beat you?" Braedan asked, surprised. She scoffed. "He was something else all right. Since then, we set up the sentries and the guard got bigger."

"Huh. Sounds like a big deal." He ate as he listened, feeling his wounds heal.

"But what happened to him?"

"He fought Asgore, and he died. No one knows what happened except Asgore, who refuses to explain why."

"I guess it's something he'd rather forget."

"Maybe… anyway, are you healed?"

"Yeah." Braedan set down the empty plate, before standing. He gently tested the rib with his hand. "All good."

"Great! Now, where were we?"

"... I'm gonna need a ton of cinnamon buns."

"Hey, think about the good side! You'll be less of a wimp!" He sighed, standing.

"Guess that's decent." He raised his hands, focusing. "Let's put me six feet under."

"That's the spirit!"

"UGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The sound echoed throughout waterfall, as Papyrus heard the terrible puns carry. Braedan charged her, forming a single bone around five feet in length that he twirled like a staff, surprisingly not dropping it. He swung it at her legs only to have it blocked by her spear, causing him to spin and swing at her other side, managing to actually land a hit on her shoulder. Woo. Even if it was followed by her slamming the haft of her spear into his chest, sending him stumbling backwards. He slammed the end of the bone into the ground to steady himself, before shaking off the hit. So maybe the world's spinning a bit. He's fiiiiiiiine. He steps forward, crouching slightly, holding the bone like a broadsword. Undyne rushes towards him and they swing at the same moment, him swinging the bone down into her head at the same time that she slams the blunted spear into his chest. The hits reverberated through both of them, causing Undyne to stumble back and Braedan to simply fall backwards.

"Not bad!" Undyne grins. "Maybe you aren't a wimp after all!"

"ONLY HEALTH POINT THAT MATTERS IS THE LAST ONE!" Braedan yells before charging forward, broadbonesword held high.

"YOU'VE GOT A GREAT POINT!" Undyne yells back as she charges at him again.

* * *

 _Five Minutes Later_

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Undyne said cheerfully as she walked along the caverns of Waterfall.

"Undyne, three of my limbs are in a duffle bag." Braedan commented from her shoulder.

"And I have no idea how to reattach those."

"Psssssh. I'm sure Sans and Papyrus will be able to help."

"If I'm stuck like this, you owe me dinner."

"What?!"

"MY LEGS AREN'T ATTACHED TO MY BODY!"

"MAN UP!"

"YOU MADE ME A MIDGET! I CAN'T!"

"I'LL DROP YOU!"

"I WILL CRAWL AFTER YOU AND PUNCH YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!"

"WELL… I… I know where Sans and Papyrus live?" She finished awkwardly. "I don't actually know where you live so…"

"Speaking of Sans, where'd he go? He came here with me, watched me knock, and then what? Did he leave?" Braedan grumbled.

"Probably left to take a nap." Undyne shrugged. "He's supposed to be on sentry duty right now, so… it would make sense."

"He's such a terrible sentry." Braedan laughed.

"He has his uses." Undyne shrugged again.

"Please stop shrugging, I don't like the extra bouncing."

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!"

"... WHY NOT?!"

After the most intense shrugging montage, Braedan, now completely limbless, as when he fell off his right arm finally popped off, and Undyne finally reach Snowdin. They walked up to the skeleton brothers' house, and Undyne knocked. The door opened, revealing Sans.

"yo."

"Sans, I need you to fix Braedan." Undyne said, dropping the duffle bag on the floor and gesturing at the skeleton on her shoulder.

"I'm glad I wore a t-shirt and shorts today." Braedan said cheerfully.

"huh. just toss 'im on the couch. shouldn't take too long to fix." Sans says, nodding. Undyne walks in, dropping Braedan on the couch. Sans walked over, pulling Braedan's arms from the duffle bag.

"mkay, so… when i hold them in place, imagine magic flowing through the space between your bones, and they should reconnect. probably." Sans said simply, holding the arms so the elbow joints were close, but not quite touching. Braedan focused and red light shot between the bones, before the bones moved back together as they'd been before. Braedan rotated his wrists, making sure it all felt right.

"Nice. Arms are back." Sans nodded.

"usually legs are harder. gets tibia a problem." Sans jokes.

"Nice one." Braedan laughs, as Sans hands him his legs.

"Hurry up Sans! I'm not done sparring with him yet!" Undyne says, obviously excited to fight more.

"And now I can put my limbs back on!" He focuses, but the red light doesn't seem to connect.

"welp. i tried." Sans shrugs.

"... Welp. Guess I'll try later. Sorry, Undyne. Mind if we continue tomorrow?"

"pap's training you tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh… Tuesday then, Undyne?"

"Sure thing. I wouldn't mind a sparring partner. Maybe with constant practice, I'll get stronger than Asgore!" Undyne said, even more excited by this prospect.

"Alright then. Nice to meet you." Braedan nodded to her before she left. He then turned to Sans and whispered.

"Is she gone?"

"yeah, she's gone."

"Good." Braedan reconnected his legs and groaned. "That was… eventful."

"the part i saw was hilarious." Sans laughed.

"I bet. I did a little better once I figured out dodging wasn't gonna help." Braedan paused. "... Sorta."

"i did warn ya, buddy."

"You certainly did. Just not enough. On the plus side, I'm gonna get great at fighting at this rate." Braedan laughed. "Or I'll die. Either way, it'll be fun."

"betcha five gold you will regret that rematch."

"... So, do I pay you now or…" The two skeletons start laughing. "This'll be a long week."

"yep."

* * *

 **So, I've been busy writing. And forgetting to post it. So uh... here's chapter three, and four and five are done. Working on chapter six now, so yeah. About to take a two year haitus for a mission trip though. So, we'll see how much further this gets.**


	5. Chapter 4: THE SCIENCE

_**Chapter 4: THE SCIENCE**_

* * *

Braedan walked along the dark caves of Waterfall, humming as walked. He finally stopped before an underground river, where he sat down, still humming as he waited for the River Person, and more importantly, Undyne, who was meeting him there. Undyne, after a few months of brutally kicking his bones around twice a week, had decided to introduce him to her close friend, Dr. Alphys, which prompted this trip. Braedan leaned back to take a nap, when he heard a voice.

"Hello, hello."

"Sup, River Dude." Braedan said simply.

"Very little. I recently spoke to a Man Who Speaks In Hands, who told me to say hello." The Riverman said calmly.

"Gonna explain that further? Or just continue to confuse me?"

"Ha ha. I have explained quite enough, my skeletal friend. Will you be riding with me today?"

"Yeah. Just waiting on Undyne." Braedan nodded casually.

"Well, get the hell up!" Undyne said excitedly before just picking up her traveling partner.

"Undyne, I just realigned my spine this morning, and then hung out with Papyrus for a bit. Cut me some slack." Braedan teased.

"How about I cut you somewhere else?" She growled back.

"Take a joke!" Braedan laughed. "I'm here aren't I? Let's get a move on." Undyne responded by just tossing him into the boat, narrowly missing the River Person.

"Alright bonehead!" Undyne hops on the boat as well. "To Hotland!"

"Row row row, your boat…" The River Person droned on as the boat grew legs and started running across the water, an abnormal sight even in the underground. Undyne stood triumphantly at the prow of the ship, leaning over the water, while Braedan just kinda lay casually on the floor, figuring if he tried to stand up, he'd fall over again anyway. Once the boat stopped, he stood up, cracking various joints, including his neck.

"Man, every time you throw me, I get a crick in my neck."

"Oh, grow a pair." Undyne said back casually, leaping out of the boat. Braedan went for the more casual, yet still perfectly successful form of just stepping out.

"Thanks for the ride, Riverman." He said, stretching. The Riverman said nothing, his boat simply sliding away into the darkness. "... That guy is weird."

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, bonehead! Either get moving or I drag you."

"Sheesh, I'm coming." Braedan sighed, before following Undyne out into the sweltering air of Hotland. Undyne grinned, waving Braedan onwards, as she quickly began to sweat in the heat, even without her armor. Meanwhile, even in his fall jacket, Braedan just felt a mild warmth in his bones.

"Wow Undyne, I guess this place must be pretty hot. I can even sorta feel it, and I don't even have anything to heat up."

"You bet it is. If I wear my armor into Hotland, it gets hot enough that it can burn me if I'm not careful."

"Seriously? Man. Metal must be a real pain to touch around here then."

"Most of the people here are fans of the heat. Like Alphys."

"You haven't told me much about her." He sighed. "Like, what's she like?"

"You'll see for yourself, bonehead. Her lab's just up ahead."

"Oh goody."

"Is that sass? Are you sassing me? DO I NEED TO PUT YOU IN A HEADLOCK?"

"Oh no." He said sarcastically.

"I WILL START THIS!"

"BRING IT, FISHFACE!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT, BONEHEAD!" Undyne tackled Braedan, attempting to get him into a headlock, and he went limp, making it the most awkward attempt to put someone in a headlock ever. Of all time. Eventually, she gave up, grumbling.

"... Should be embarrassed. A skeleton going boneless. Bones are literally all you have."

"I should be embarrassed? You're tackling me literally fifteen feet from your friends lab!"

"Don't you start with me, Braedan!"

"Fiiiiiiiine. Let's go say hi. Bet 20 gold she saw the… fight?"

"Ugh… fight just sounds too dramatic."

"Spat?"

"... Something less nerdy, bonehead."

"Wrestling match?"

"Good enough." Undyne sighed, before brushing off the dirt and walking to the door to the lab. Braedan followed, dusting himself off as well. She raised her hand to knock before the door slid open, revealing a yellow lizard woman in a lab coat and glasses. She was short, particularly compared to Braedan and Undyne, who both stood around 6'. She stood around 4'10, maybe a little taller if she stood up straight. Her glasses were thick and the frames nerdy. She blinked, surprised to see Undyne had been about to knock.

"O-oh! Undyne! I-I didn't r-realize the t-time!" She said nervously, wringing her hands in front of her.

"Calm down, Alphys. It's just me. Oh, and Braedan's here."

"Sup."

"Um… h-hiya."

"Anyway, I wanted you to meet him, maybe introduce him to some of those cool shows! Like the one with the giant robots with laser swords!" Undyne said excitedly. "Or the one with the cool sharpshooter guy in space!"

"I uh… um…" Alphys said nervously, obviously not interested in trying to talk over Undyne. Braedan, however, had no issue doing so.

"Undyne! Stop. Talking." Braedan said, managing to catch Undyne's attention. She just laughed.

"Sorry, guess I got a little carried away."

"R-really, it's f-fine." Alphys stammered. "I-I'd be h-happy to show him."

"Great! I'll leave you two to it!" Undyne grinned before patting Alphys' head. "Thanks, Alphys!"

"A-anytime, Undyne!" Alphys said as Undyne walked off. Braedan chuckled slightly at their interaction, amused.

"So, Alphys…"

"Y-yes?" She responded nervously. He held out his hand.

"I'm Braedan. It's really nice to meet the best scientist in the underground." He said cheerfully.

"O-oh, I-I'm not the uh… um… t-thank you." She smiled back shyly. "Y-you can call m-me Alphys."

"Alright, Alphys. I'd let you call me by a nickname, but I don't have one." Braedan laughed, and Alphys chuckled.

"Y-you seem p-pretty cool. And n-not very serious."

"My seriousity is quite low. I picked it up from Papyrus. He's a real goofball."

"A-ah… well uh… wanna come in and watch some a-anime?"

"... You just offered to let me watch anything other than Mettaton's awful show. I'm in."

"R-really?!"

"Really really." Braedan grinned a skeletal grin, causing Alphys to squeal happily.

"How about we watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie! It's my very favorite show and I think you'd love it!"

"Why not? You certainly seem excited about it." He shrugged, before his left arm just kinda fell off.

"Yeah! It's uh… um… y-your arm…" Alphys stammered as she stared at the limb laying useless in the dirt.

"It does that now. I blame Undyne." He laughed, picking it up and gently shaking it off before reattaching it. "After a scuffle it can fall off again."

"O-oh… well, uh… I could m-maybe help with that? I a-am the royal s-scientist after all." She said gesturing inside.

"Don't worry about it! We got a show to watch." He said, patting her shoulder as he steered her inside.

"R-right!" She said as the door closed behind them. Inside the lab Braedan was surprised to see that is was simply furnished, with two floors. An escalator run along each side of the room. She led him over to a battered couch covered in blankets sitting in front of a large tv. Braedan dropped onto the couch while Alphys turned on the tv, inserting the first disk of the show.

"R-ready?" She asked nervously.

"Yep!" Braedan said cheerfully. "Have a seat." She sat beside him, pulling a blanket around herself as the opening theme of the show began to play.

* * *

 _One Season Later_

* * *

The screen faded to black and the credits began to roll. Alphys nervously waited for Braedan's reaction.

"... I can't believe this had a half decent cliffhanger finale." He said, nodding slowly, as he stretched his arms. "That was honestly a pretty good show."

"Really? You liked it?" Alphys said, excited.

"I mean, I'm not normally one for the magical girl shows, but yeah. It certainly wasn't what I expected, or what I usually watch." He chuckled, before beginning to crack his joints from the neck down, not noticing Alphys watching him curiously as he did. "I'm usually more of a comedy or action guy myself."

"Oh, that's… that's cool. Quick question?" She said as she sat up, still watching him.

"Shoot."

"Can all skeletons do that?"

"The cracking? I've seen Sans do it. Dunno about Papyrus." Braedan said with a sigh. "But it feels great."

"That's really interesting… almost like the stress is manifested in the points that your magic connects your bones."

"Magical tension maybe?" He offered as he stood and cracked his hips. "That's my best guess."

"Woah… would you mind if I um… do some research on it with you?"

"If you want? I'm kinda curious too. We could see if Sans and I have the same cause or not."

"Y-yeah! I'm so e-excited!" She said, hopping up and rushing to a messy workstation covered in papers. Braedan chuckled as he did, glad to have met the quirky scientist.

* * *

 **Surprise! Have some chapters! I HAVE MORE!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Rival Appears

_**Chapter 5: A Rival Appears**_

* * *

Nearly a year had passed since Braedan had arrived in the underground, and he had quickly become a common sight around the underground, with his cavalier attitude and general laid back nature. He tended to stick around Snowdin, and got a job helping Sans with his sentry duties, something neither of them did a great job of doing. It was a normal enough day when everything changed.

Braedan was sitting in the sentry booth in Snowdin, reading a book while he sat with his boots up on the station. Sans had wandered off, probably to crack jokes with Toriel through the door or to take a nap, and Papyrus was preparing more puzzles.

Braedan flipped the page, pausing.

"There's that writing again…" He sighed, before attempting to read the latest note scrawled into the margins of the page.

"The King knew him, the Man Who Speaks in Hands. He was the king's -" Braedan frowned. "... Okay, I can't read the rest. Shame too, cause that's the most I've ever really been able to make out." He shrugged it off before resuming reading the book on the history of monsters. A few minutes later, he heard voices and looked up to see Sans walking down the path, accompanied by a girl. She was probably around sixteen, thin, and had a cheerful smile on her face. Her hair was short, to her shoulders, and a dark brown, which contrasted her tan skin. The pair walked directly to the sentry station, with the girl standing nervously a bit behind Sans, obviously having been warned by Toriel about the dangers of monsters. Braedan held out a hand.

"Herro, The name's Braedan. Second most laid back monster in the underground." He said, grinning a skeletal grin. The girl smiled before reaching forward to shake his hand.

"are you calling me the laziest?" Sans interjected.

"Well, I'm not calling ya hardworking, slacker." Braedan retorted before dropping back into his chair… leaving his forearm and hand with the girl, who's eyes widened.

"Y-your arm!"

"Aww, don't worry. That happens a lot to me. Part of being me." Braedan laughed as he leaned forward and took back his arm. "So kid, what's your name?"

"Uh… it's Frisk." She said, releasing the arm.

"Nice to meet ya, Frisk. Welcome to the underground." Braedan said cheerfully, reattaching his arm.

"SAAAAAAAAANSSSSS!"

"uh oh. quick kid, behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Sans said casually.

"Alright?" Frisk walked over and stood next to the lamp, which was oddly shaped almost exactly like her, looking unsure. "Why am I…" She fell silent as the tall skeleton entered the clearing.

"SANS! THERE YOU ARE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES?! EVEN BRAEDAN DID HIS!" Papyrus said, obviously annoyed. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES BY? YOUR OLD PUZZLES WILL BE EASILY SOLVED!"

"Papyrus, my puzzle is literally a fence with a gate in it." Braedan chuckled. "Doesn't even need a skeleton key."

"BRAEDAN! DON'T GET HIM STARTED!" Papyrus groaned, as Frisk quietly chuckled.

"aww, come on pap. that was quite humerus." Sans said cheekily? Cheekbonily? Papyrus just groaned and stamped his foot.

"SANS, I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN, SO THAT I CAN BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE MOST POPULAR SKELETON IN THE UNDERGROUND!"

"well, if it's a human you need, why don't ya look at that lamp. might help ya." Sans said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it might enlighten you, Papyrus."

"BRAEDAN, AS MUCH AS I KNOW YOU ENJOY MY COOKING, I WILL NOT FEED YOU IF YOU CONTINUE THESE PUNS!"

"bro, i really think you'll brighten up if you enjoy my wonderfully human shaped lamp."

"SANS, I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR NONSENSE!"

"Come on Papyrus, I'd be delighted to give you the lamp!"

"BOTH OF YOU EXIST ONLY TO TORMENT ME!"

"aw, come on pap, you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT! REGARDLESS, IF YOU WON'T RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES, THEN I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets. "SOMEONE HAS TO PUT IN SOME BACKBONE! NYEH HEH HEH!" He turned and walked off, oblivious to the giggling girl behind the lamp.

"Well, that was a punstoppable punishment for Papyrus." Braedan laughed. "You can come out now, Frisk." The brown haired girl stepped out, a wide smile on her face as she gently brushed her bangs to the side.

"so yeah, that was my brother, papyrus. he's pretty cool, right?" Sans said with a wink. Frisk nodded.

"So, he really wants to catch a human?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Braedan agrees. "He thinks it'll change how people will see him. But don't worry. Papyrus is a nice guy."

"actually, he's never really seen a human. mind letting him capture you kiddo? braedan and i'll keep ya out of any trouble, and pap's not really dangerous anyways." Sans explained.

"He's got a heart of gold. Well… a sternum of gold?" Braedan paused, thinking it over. "Huh. Doesn't really transfer all that well, does it Sansmiester?"

"not really. closest would be a soul, but that has a different connotation and colors have more meaning there." Frisk smiled again.

"I don't mind. After all," Frisk adjusts her striped blue sweater. "You guys are my friends!"

"glad to hear it, kiddo." Sans said with his trademark grin. "i'll see ya up ahead." He then turned and walked back towards the ruins, quickly out of sight.

"... He knows that's the wrong way, right?"

"He'll be up ahead. Don't worry about it. And don't get too risky, Frisky." Braedan teased, getting a small smile from her.

"Alright, and what about you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'll catch up. I wanna finish this chapter." Braedan explained, holding up the history book. "I know a few shortcuts though, so I'll see ya in a bit, alright?"

"Alrighty!" Frisk said cheerfully. "See you then!" She then turned and headed off, a spring in her step that was uncommon in the underground these days. Braedan sighed, before turning back the way Sans had gone. "... Toriel… why'd you let her through?"

* * *

 **A little shorter, but this is where it naturally cut off. So, there's one more in this set.**


	7. Chapter 6: Puzzled and Punned

_**Chapter 6: Puzzled and Punned**_

* * *

While Frisk had followed after Papyrus and Sans to begin working her way through the skeletal trio's puzzles, Braedan sat slumped in the sentry station, just thinking about what to do.

"Toriel must've believed that the kid could get past the King. If she does, I guess I should too, but… I'm worried. Even I haven't met the king yet…" He sighed, before leaning back. "Can't worry too much. Might as well just enjoy the ride." He stood, stretching and cracking his shoulders. "Guess I better get moving. I still haven't picked up on Sans' shortcuts." He started off, jogging along the woods, running to a cliff before leaping off it and landing twenty feet below on another smaller ledge. He carefully inched along before forming bones and slamming them into the wall to form a staircase up. Clambering up, he stepped off into the fresh snow, continuing at a quick pace to his little puzzle section. He reached what was literally just a giant wall, and climbed up a ladder to the top of it, sighing as he dropped into a folding chair sitting on top. He picked up a pair of binoculars, and looked out into the forest, seeing Sans and Papyrus walking towards him with Frisk in tow. Between them however, was Sans' puzzle. The trio walked forward to it, pausing as Frisk picked up a piece of paper, before standing there in silence as she attempted to solve the word search. Sans and Papyrus just stood waiting. Braedan vaguely heard Papyrus yell.

"HOW ARE YOU STRUGGLING SO MUCH HUMAN? THIS IS SUCH AN EASY PUZZLE!" Braedan chuckled.

"Wait till she gets to mine." He watched as she finished and handed the puzzle to Sans, who nodded, causing Papyrus to charge toward the wall, the other two following behind. Papyrus slid to a stop.

"NYEH HEH HEH! IT APPEARS THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE TAUGHT YOU WELL IN THE ART OF PUZZLES! NOW HUMAN, PROVE YOURSELF BY OVERCOMING BRAEDAN'S LEGENDARY PUZZLE!" He said excitedly as Frisk walked up to the wall. She looked up, obviously somewhat confused.

"Puzzle?"

"Here's the rules. There's a gate up here. Go through that. Yeah. You got it, Frisk." Braedan said casually. The wall indeed had a gate in it… about fifteen feet off the ground. Frisk attempted to jump, not even making it halfway before she dropped back down, frowning.

"Uh, a little help?" She pleaded, looking up at Braedan.

"Meh. Why not?" He grinned in return. "Sansy!"

"gotcha." Sans raised his hand and Frisk started to float, which caused Papyrus to start yelling.

"SANS! BRAEDAN! THAT'S CHEATING!"

"Not if I designed it that way!" Braedan shot back, as the laughing Frisk floated up to the gate, opening it and floating through.

"I… WELL… I SUPPOSE THAT MAKES IT OKAY." Papyrus said simply. "BUT NO MORE HELP AFTER THIS, ALRIGHT?"

"Gotcha. I'll make her pay me, so it's a job." Braedan said with a wink as he walked down to stand by Frisk. As he did, the entire wall fell over, ending mere inches from Papyrus. And falling onto Sans. All that was left was a small sentry tower that he'd climbed.

"BRAEDAN! YOU SAID YOU MADE THE WALL!"

"I did. It was mache harder than I thought, so I only did one side." Braedan laughed. Sans mumbled an unintelligible reply from under the paper mache wall as Frisk started laughing at how ridiculous the "puzzle" was.

"Hey Papyrus! I think Sans is asleep!"

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZYBONES BROTHER OF MINE HAS FALLEN ASLEEP ON THE JOB AGAIN?! SAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNSSSSSSS!" Papyrus yelled as he pulled Sans out from under the wall, holding him up with one hand. "ARE YOU REALLY ASLEEP?!" He was answered with snores.

"Calm down Pap. Just go drop him off at the house. I'll walk the kid into town." Braedan smiled.

"ARE YOU SURE? AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, HUMAN FRISK? DO YOU MIND?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind. I'll see you later, right?" She said cheerfully.

"WELL, ALRIGHT THEN. BRAEDAN, REMEMBER NOT TO CAPTURE HER JUST YET, THAT IS THE JOB OF ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed his signature laugh before quickly striding off carrying Sans like he weighed nothing. Frisk's eyes widened as he walked off.

"Woah… he's pretty strong."

"He is very big on training. Almost as much as me."

"Oh? You train? I thought you said you were lazy." Frisk teased.

"Pssssh. I work out! Look at this!" He flexed, his jacket stretching as if there were muscles within.

"How? You're literally bones!" Frisk laughed.

"Come on sweetheart! It's magic!." He laughed as well, striking a ridiculous pose. "So Frisk, wanna start towards town? Or continue to laugh at my impossible physique?"

"I'll take the town, thank you very much!" She said back sassily. He grinned in return.

"Well then, let's get walking, kid. You got a long trip ahead of ya."

"What do you mean?" Frisk said, as the pair began the trek toward town.

"You're trying to leave the underground, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Although, I need to find someone first." She nodded.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. She's a few years older than me, and went missing last year. I figured she might be here, so I could keep an eye out."

"I'm assuming she's a human?" He sighed.

"Yeah… do you think…" She fell silent.

"... Not everyone is as nice as we are. Monsters won't really pick on you when I'm around but…"

"I know. Some monsters have attacked me." She smiled. "But it's all worked out okay."

"... Listen Frisk, a close friend reminded me of something…"

"What is it?"'

"A promise. One I'd like you to make too."

"And it is…"

"Don't give up on anyone. Don't judge them before you give em a chance. Alright Frisk?"

"Sure thing! I promise!"

"Glad to hear it, kiddo." He grinned as they kept walking towards town.

* * *

 **And that's all for now! Chapter 7 is in the works and I'm hoping to have a few more before I leave. On the 26th, I'll be taking a two year hiatus for a mission trip, and will resume writing when I return, assuming anyone cares. So far, doesn't seem like it. :)**


	8. Reset: Additional Information

_**Reset: Save Them All**_

* * *

 **This is something like a headcanon page for how certain things work in my viewpoint of the story. Some of it is just fluff, like heights or my take on some of the species, and some will explain more important things, like resets, and how they effect the story as a whole. - Crimson**

* * *

Resets - For how this works in my story, I give full credit to NCH Productions for inspiring how to better incorporate it into the story. As far as resets are concerned, the reset button takes them back to a specific point in time. For Frisk, that point is the moment they woke up in the underground. On the other hand, when a human loads, a star/cross of yellow light forms with them standing within it, unless I dictate otherwise. There will be exceptions occasionally. As far as saving goes, there is basically an autosave that happens basically all the time. Like when a human enters a room.

* * *

 ** _Worldbuilding_**

* * *

Skeletons - Skeletons can emote their skulls like faces, and are able to smile and frown. They can also replace bones, detach limbs, and all wield immense magical power in exchange for being physically weaker.

Piscene - Piscene, like Undyne, have extreme physical strength, but are more limited in magic. For the most part, weapon magic is all they can really do.

Ghosts - Ghosts are untouchable, and have the ability to mold their shape and to possess other objects.

* * *

 ** _Characters_**

* * *

Braedan - The eighth human to fall into the the underground. He stands at about six feet tall as either a human or a skeleton, usually wearing a battered jacket and jeans. He also wears cargo shorts and and t-shirts as a more casual outfit.

Flowey - Flowey the Flower, the murdery flower. He sits at about eight inches tall from the ground, and is kinda just a large flower.

Toriel - The caretaker of the Ruins, and the exiled queen of the underground. She stands at about seven feet seven inches tall, and usually wears a purple robe emblazoned with the delta rune.

Sans - The punny skeleton. He stands at about five feet tall, and can usually be seen in a stained blue hoodie, white t-shirt, and pink slippers.

Papyrus - The kind skeleton. He stands at about six feet six inches tall, being one of the tallest monsters besides the royal family.

Undyne - The Captain of the Royal Guard. She stands at about six feet three inches outside of her armor, and six feet seven inches with it on.

Alphys - The current Royal Scientist. She stands at about four feet eight inches, and usually wears a simple labcoat.

Frisk - The ninth human to fall into the underground. She stands at about five feet four inches tall, and usually wears a blue sweater with two pink stripes across it, along with brown shorts.

Grillby - A living entity of fire. Cannot be killed, only extinguished.

Scrappy (Monster Kid) - A small, armless, bipedal lizard monster. Has an impossibly high pain tolerance due to repeated face falling.

* * *

 _ **Magic**_

* * *

Flowey's Bullets - Bullets formed out of magic made solid. A simple form of weapon magic.

Weapon Magic - The magic used by Undyne and others. It creates solid objects from magic, and has a variety of uses and styles, however: it is primarily used to form weapons.

Bone Magic - A form of magic used exclusively by skeletons, it allows them to create and wield bones much like weapon magic. Work done by The Man Who Speaks In Hands added several variants to the magic, which will be discussed later.

Healing Magic - A rather common form of magic used to heal the soul, and therefore the body.

Telekinesis - Rare magic that can be used on objects, or souls to move them.

Blue Magic - Magic that makes attacks only hurt moving targets.

Orange Magic - Magic that makes attacks only hurt stationary targets.

Green Magic - Makes a target unable to flee, forcing them to fight.

* * *

 **If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask them. I´ll answer when I can.**


End file.
